Bleach: Darkness of the Past
by Princess Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo e Rukia guardam um segredo envolvendo um de seus filhos, Kaien. Um segredo obscuro que mudará para sempre sua vida pacífica em Sereitei, pois, nas profundezas de Hueco Mundo, um velho inimigo volta a se erguer jurando destruir todos os shinigamis trazendo uma era de desolação. Acompanhe a saga da nova geração!
1. Chapter 1

Depois de anos em batalhas para proteger a cidade de Karakura, Ichigo e seus amigos decidem seguir suas vidas, descobrindo novos amores e se dedicando a família.

Ichigo e Rukia se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar, mas a relação de um humano e uma shinigami não podia acontecer de acordo com as regras da Soul Society. Ichigo não desiste de seu amor e decide viver ao lado de Rukia como um shinigami, deixando de ser humano para sempre. Mas esta não foi a única batalha que tiveram para ficar juntos. Byakuya não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de sua irmã namorando aquele "garoto insolente", como costumava chamar Ichigo. Depois de uma longa conversa, entediante aos ouvidos de Ichigo e muita insistência de Rukia, Byakuya se vê vencido e decide aceitar o namoro dos dois , mesmo ainda não gostando da ideia.

Ichigo e Rukia namoraram durante alguns anos, até Ichigo finalmente, pedir à mão de Rukia em casamento. Ela prontamente aceitou, emocionada. Ichigo ainda não sabia, mas Rukia estava grávida de 4 semanas. Ela planejava contar a ele quando foi pedida em casamento.

Rukia conta sobre sua gravidez durante a cerimônia de casamento, deixando todos surpresos, inclusive seu marido que depois de receber a notícia, sorriu e beijou Rukia nos lábios e, logo depois, beijou sua barriga, demonstrando o quanto amava seu futuro filho que estava por vir.

Inoue ficara triste com a notícia de que Ichigo escolhera deixar de ser humano para se tornar shinigami e viver ao lado de Rukia. Ainda gostava dele, mas depois de um tempo esse amor foi esfriando e dando lugar à outro que começava a sentir por um certo Quincy, Ishida Uryuu. Ambos se aproximaram depois que Ichigo partiu para Soul Society e revelaram seu amor. Também casaram alguns anos depois...

Sado continuara sua viagem por vários lugares e encontra um novo grupo de Fullbringers, inclusive se apaixonou por uma jovem do grupo. Desde então, não voltou mais à cidade de Karakura.

Byakuya via a felicidade de Ichigo e Rukia e se perguntava se seria capaz de dar uma nova chance ao seu coração e amar novamente. No início achou que não. Mal ele sabia que uma certa morena que adorava zuar com a cara dele e chamar-lhe por um certo apelido, roubaria seu coração e o faria amar novamente. Essa pessoa é Yoruichi. Sim, a baka-neko fizera Byakuya provar que poderia seguir em frente após a morte de sua adorável Hisana.

Não foi fácil para ambos ficarem juntos, afinal, Byakuya e Yoruichi são nobres e pertencem a clâs diferentes e que possuem problemas um com o outro, o clã Kuchiki e o clã Shihōin. Sua união não era aceita, mas mesmo assim ambos continuaram juntos e são felizes.

No Mundo Real, uma certa jovem de cabelos pretos, estava pensativa e destraída enquanto andava pelas ruas de Karakura. Seu nome, Kurosaki Karin.

Depois que Ichigo foi embora, ela passou a dar longas voltas pela cidade, Yuzu achava que era saudades do irmão. Mas, não era. Outra pessoa rondava os pensamentos de Karin...Hitsugaya Toushirou.

O capitão do Juubantai ocupava cada vez mais espaço nos pensamentos da jovem Kurosaki. Ela sentia falta dele. A algum tempo começara a gostar daquele garoto e agora se via completamenoe apaixonada. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu, ao atravessar à rua que um carro chegava, infelizmente, acabou atropelada e não resistiu.

A notícia da morte de Karin espantou a todos, principalmente Yuzu que ficara desolada com a morte da irmã.

Karin fora enviada a Soul Society pelo shinigami da cidade de Karakura. Ficou dias andando sem rumo em Rukongai. Nunca havia estado na Soul Society, mas sabia que seu irmão e principalmente Toshirou estavam ali, ela decidiu procurá-los, mas não encontrou nem mesmo um shinigami. Decidiu se render ao cansaço.

No quartel do Juubantai, Toushirou estava decidido a encontrar Karin. A muito tempo passara a se importar com ela, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer.

Ichigo e Hitsugaya passaram semanas a procurando em Rukongai até que um dia a encontram, andando pelas ruas, como se estivesse procurando alguém.

Ichigo ficou contente por finalmente encontrar sua irmã.

Karin corou ao ver que Toushirou também procurara por ela.

Depois de ir para Sereitei ao lado de seu irmão e Toushirou, Karin foi recepicionada por várias pessoas e se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz, embora ainda sentisse falta de sua irmã e de seu pai. Naquele mesmo dia, Karin decidiu virar uma shinigami. E depois de muito treinamento finalmente conseguiu ,entrando para o décimo eesquadrão de Toushirou, que ficara feliz por ela ter escolhido o esquadrão dele.

A partir daí, Karin e Toushirou se apaixonaram...Foi inevitável.

Ichigo ficou com ciúmes da irmã e Isshin choramingou abraçando a foto de sua falecida esposa, dizendo o quanto sua filhinha cresceu. Yuzu não podia ver Karin, mas sentia que ela estava bem e isso serviu para a mais jovem Kurosaki sorrir e voltar a seguir em frente.

ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS...

Rukia gritava em uma das salas do Yonbatai. Estava em trabalho de parto à algumas horas. Sentia dor e apertava firmemente a mão de Ichigo, que estava preocupado com os gritos da amada e pedia para ela se acalmar. Do lado de fora, Byakuya andava lentamente de um lado para o outro com uma expressão indiferente no rosto, embora por dentro estivesse ansioso por notícias da irmã. Yoruichi estava sentada em uma cadeira apensas observando o marido e tentando segurar a risada ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Levou a a mão à barriga de 2 meses, em breve seria ela a dar a luz.

" Se ele já está assim por causa da irmã, imagine quando for o nosso filho." pensou Yoruichi com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Na sala do yonbantai, Unohana fazia o parto de Rukia, que dera mais uma grito e finalmente, depois de algumas horas o choro de um bebê é ouvido. Rukia continua ofegante e Ichigo não desvia os olhos do bebê que Unohana limpava e embalava em um pano branco.

- É um menino! - exclamou a capitã do yonbantai. Ichigo continuava a segurar a mão de Rukia, mas não tirava os olhos de seu filho. Estava emocionado.

Rukia, porém, antes de sorrir por ver os seus filhos sente dores fortes novamente, e não segura um grito, chamando a atenção de Ichigo e Unohana, que imediatamente, volta ao que estava fazendo.

—Unohana, o que está acontecendo? O bebê já nasceu! —dizia Ichigo, desesperado.

—Só pode significar uma coisa. - diz Unohana. - Tem outro bebê a caminho.

Ichigo não sabe se fica feliz por saber que vai ganhar outro filho, ou fica desesperado por saber que Rukia vai passar por toda essa dor de novo.

Rukia, mesmo exausta, decide continuar. Tudo que ela mais quer é ver o rosto de suas crianças. E, depois de muito esforço e dor Rukia escuta o choro de outro bebê e não consegue segurar lágrimas de felicidade, finalmente poderia ver seus bebês.

- É uma menina!

Unohana entrega o menino para Ichigo e a menina para Rukia, depois sai para dar privacidade ao casal.

- Rukia, somos pais! - Diz Ichigo, emocionado.

- Sim! - concorda Rukia, acariciando o rosto de sua pequena. - Ichigo.

- Sim?

- Que nome vamos dar a eles?

- Que tal Kaien para o menino? Era o nome do seu amigo não é?

Rukia sorri em resposta.

- E pra menina? - Ichigo pergunta.

- Eu gostaria de colocar o nome da minha irmã,Hisana. O que você acha,Ichigo?

Ichigo sorri e a beija apaixonadamente a esposa.

- Eu acho ótimo! Então será Kaien e Hisana.


	2. Nova Geração

QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS...

Tudo estava em paz na Soul Society. Rukia e Ichigo viviam com seus filhos que ainda eram pequenos, tinham apenas 4 anos de idade. Kaien se parecia com sua mãe, tinha cabelos negros e olhos iguais aos da mãe, embora na personalidade fosse idêntico ao pai. Já Hisana puxara os cabelos laranja de seu pai e olhos iguais aos de sua mãe. Os olhos era a única coisa que os irmãos tinham em comum, apesar de serem gêmeos, suas personalidades era completamente diferentes.

Kaien era igual ao pai, corajoso e determinado. Hisana tinha o jeito mandona da mãe, mas era só com o irmão. Ela costumava ser gentil com as pessoas. Apesar de ambos brigarem, Kaien tem um forte instinto de proteção com a irmã, sempre quer protegê-la. E Hisana tem grande senso de responsabilidade, mesmo sendo pequena já dá pra saber que será mais responsável do que o irmão.

Hisana e Kaien são queridos por todos, mas Ichigo e Rukia guardam um segredo envolvendo suas crianças.

Depois que Rukia engravidou, os poderes hollow de Ichigo diminuíram e seu hollow interior pareceu enfraquecer. Ichigo decidiu falar com Urahara, que acabou revelando algo surpreendente. Os poderes de Ichigo haviam sido transferidos para o filho que Rukia gerava. Ichigo não gostou nada do que Urahara havia dito, não queria que seu filho tivesse poderes hollows, por isso Rukia e Ichigo deciram não contar nada a ninguém, provavelmente se nem seus filhos soubessem, o hollow não despertaria.

Logo após o nascimento das crianças, Urahara as examina para descobrir quem herdou a parte hollow e descobre que fora Kaien.

- Urahara, tem alguma chance de o hollow dentro dele despertar um dia? - Ichigo pergunta.

- Infelizmente sim. Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com você, poderá acontecer com seu filho. Acredito que esse hollow só despertará se ele passar por um grande acontecimento.

- Como assim? - pergunta Rukia.

- Kaien e Hisana são gêmeos, ou seja eles são conectados desde o nascimento. Provavelmente terão um instinto de proteção e grande carinho um com o outro. Se, por exemplo algo acontecer com Hisana, Kaien ficará profundamente triste e irritado, se essa emoção for forte o bastante, o hollow pode automaticamente ser despertado.

Byakuya terminava de assinar alguns relatórios do Rokubantai. Passara o dia todo trabalhando. Renji se ofereceu para ajudar o Taichou com a papelada, mas Byakuya recusou. Depois de alguns minutos o capitão do sexto esquadrão finalmente terminou seu trabalho e caminhou até sua mansão.

Assim que entrou ouviu o grito do garotinho que o recebeu:

- Otou-san! - gritou, Ginrei Kuchiki, seu filho, que recebeu esse nome em homenagem ao avô de Byakuya, que infelizmente morreu à alguns anos. Tinha apenas 3 anos, mal aprendera a andar e já corria pela casa. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos claros. Se parecia com Byakuya, apesar de possuir os olhos da mãe. Não herdara apenas os olhos de Yoruichi, mas herdou também a personalidade alegre da mãe. Ele trouxe alegria à mansão Kuchiki. O pequeno Kuchiki pulou nos braços do pai, que retribuiu o abraço do filho. Yoruichi chegou logo depois.

- Que bom que chegou Byakuya. Não aguento mais correr de um lado para o outro atrás dele. - dizia Yoruichi, ofegante.

Byakuya sabia que Yoruichi fingia perder de Ginrei só para deixá-lo feliz. E sempre funcionava.

- Otou-san! Brinca comigo? - perguntou o garotinho.

- Tudo bem.

- Eba!

Byakuya suspirou...Teria um grande dia pela frente.

No escritório do Juubantai, Toushiro estava nervoso.

Karin estava atrasada. Ele havia marcado um encontro com a namorada e até agora ela não havia chegado.

Karin estava em missão à 3 dias, ela chegaria hoje e o capitão do Juubantai marcara de se encontrar com ela assim que chegasse. Precisava dizer algo. Ou melhor, fazer um pedido.

A porta se abriu e Hitsugaya virou-se bruscamente para ver quem era.

-Taichou!

- Ah! É você Matsumoto...- disse Hitsugaya, desanimado.

- Mas é claro que sou eu taichou! - diz a tenente. - Você achou que fosse quem? Sua namorada?

Hitsugaya não respondeu. Matsumoto riu.

- Oi Matsumoto! Thoushirou!

O capitão do Juubantai virou e viu a morena com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Ele adorava aquele sorriso.

- Karin-san! - gritou Matsumoto. - O Taichou tava louco esperando você!

- MATSUMOTO! - Gritou Hitsugaya, um pouco corado.

- Não seja mal, taichou! Tudo bem, eu deixo vocês sozinhos!

Dessa vez foi Karin que corou. Matsumoto se retirou.

- Karin, quando você chegou? - perguntou Hitsugaya, se aproximando da garota.

- Quase agora, só passei no meu dormitório pra tomar um banho.

- Que bom que chegou! Estava com saudades!

Ele a beija calmamente, mas não deixavam de esconder a saudade que sentiram do contato de seus lábios. Ambos param o beijo por falta de ar.

- Eu também estava com saudades, Toushiro!

- Eu quero conversar. Vamos para outro lugar!

- Conversar? Sobre o que?

- Você já vai saber!

Ela a leva para dar uma volta na Soul Society. Ambos caminham de mãos dadas, já namoravam a alguns anos. Karin agora era uma linda mulher e Toushiro também ficara mais adulto. Ele para em um monte para verem o horizonte.

- E então...O que quer conversar? - perguntou Karin, preocupada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Toushiro?

- Não se preocupe. - disse ele, sorrindo vendo a preocupação da garota. - É algo importante.

- Importante?

- Sim!

Ele pega uma das mãos de Karin e olha em seus olhos. Karin se via perdida nos olhos turquesa que a olhavam, ele parecia ansioso. Karin estava confusa.

"Mas o que é que deu nele?" se perguntava mentalmente.

- Karin...

- O que?

- Quer casar comigo?

- Toshirou...- Karin estava emocionada, nem sabia o que dizer. - Sim! Eu aceito!

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente. Karin não consegue segurar as lágrimas de felicidade que caem sobre suas bochechas.

Não demorou muito para a notícia do noivado de Karin e Hitsugaya se espalhar pela Soul Society, Ichigo não gostou da ideia no começo, para ele Karin seria sempre sua irmãzinha, mas no final, acabou aceitando.

Isshin chorou aos pés da enorme fotografia da esposa, Masaki.

- Masaki! Nossa menininha vai casar! Masaki! - choramingava Isshin.

Karin estava radiante. Nunca havia estado tão feliz! Esperou ansiosamente até o dia mais esperado de sua vida...Seu casamento.

UM ANOS DEPOIS...

Karin e o Capitão do Juubantai, Hitsugaya Toushiro estavam casados há um ano Agora Karin segurava nos braços a pequena bebezinha, fruto do amor dos dois. A filha da qual resolvera dar o nome de sua falecida mãe, Masaki.

A pequena Masaki era realmente um bebê lindo. Seus pequenos cabelos eram pretos e intensos iguais aos da mãe, mas seus olhos eram do mais belo turquesa...Exatamente igual aos de Hitsugaya.

Kaien, Hisana e até o pequeno Ginrei adoravam Masaki. Sempre que podiam visitavam a mais nova amiguinha.

Matsumoto literalmente babava pela linda filha de seu taichou, sempre a pegava no colo e dizia que logo logo as duas fariam compras juntas.

A nova geração começava a florescer uma nova era na Soul Society. Tempos de paz estavam no seu auge. Nunca houve tamanha felicidade. Principalmente entre as mais novas famílias que observavam alegremente o crescimento de seus filhos.

Mas...Com a calmaria, sempre vem a tempestade.

Os tempos de paz não durariam eternamente.


End file.
